Mystic
by FlitterShy
Summary: Mysic, an alicorn who can control the five elements; earth, water, air, fire and spirit, wakes up in a coffin under a lake with no memory of who he is or was. But when darkness threatens the land, its up to Mystic and his new found friends to stop it. And possibly learn about his past along the way.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own MLP. All I own is this idea, this story, Mystic and a few other OC's.

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Awakening**

I woke up to the sound of dripping as something wet kept splashing onto my face. I tried to open my eyes, but found that they wouldn't open. I also tried to move myself around, but also found that my muscles wouldn't respond either. I tried to call for help but nopony came to mind that could help me out or if there is anypony that could hear my cries. There was only one thing I could think of, but I don't know if it would work but it's my only choice right now. I concentrated on whatever was out there, hoping on connecting with something, anything.

_Please, whoever or whatever is out there, if you can hear me, please answer my cries and help me out_, I thought as I felt as if my thinking did go through somewhere. Just as I was done, I heard a crack of something as more water poured in. _Oh no_, I thought as I struggled to get my muscles to work.

Suddenly, the thing that kept me still broke, releasing me into the water, I finally open my eyes but only to find darkness._ I need to get to the surface_, I thought again but then stopped when I couldn't figure out which way is to the surface. My lungs started to burn as I was losing oxygen, as I desperately tried to find which way is the surface.

Before I could choose a way, something catches me and starts guiding me somewhere. I wanted to fight back but with my paralyzed state and my lack of oxygen, I was in no condition to fight this thing. In a matter of seconds, the thing that caught me brought me to the surface. "Huh?" I asked in a raspy voice as I once again opened my eyes to see that the thing that grabbed me was a hippocampus.

"Th-thank you." I said as the hippocampus dropped me onto the shore gently. I try to stand up but my muscles really haven't fully recovered. I sat there for a few moments, trying to regain my strength. After a while, all my strength comes to me. I turn to the hippocampus that rescued me. "I would like to thank you again." I said as the hippocampus whinnied at me, nearly surprising me of what I just heard there.

"Oh, y-your name's Bliss?" I asked as the hippocampus whinnied again and nodded its head. "Well, thank you again, Bliss." I said again as Bliss whinnied once more before diving and resurfacing for a jump before diving back down deep into the lake.

I sat down thinking of how I ended up in Bliss's lake in some type of coffin. I could only think up a few theories of how this could happen.

1. Ice Dragons they are tough and always bullying any poor pony.

2. Water pixies always playing nasty jokes or tricks on ponies.

3. An evil faerie they are just plain mean and rude.

_Okay, those theories were absolutely ridiculous_, I thought to myself. There were a few problems with my theories because for one, Ice Dragons are able to freeze a pony into a coffin type thing. But my coffin wasn't cold and icy, it was more like a warm and cozy coffin. The next one was the water pixies, sure they do play nasty jokes and tricks on ponies, but I know they wouldn't go so far as to putting somepony in a crystalized coffin. And lastly was the evil faeries, they are plain mean but I know for a fact that they aren't powerful enough to cause anypony to be sealed into a coffin.

I sat there still thinking of what could've possibly sent me into bliss's lake I stand up fully recovered. I closed my eyes to concentrate as my horn started to glow golden with blue swirls. I began to think once more as I expanded my thoughts. _hello if there is anyone out there please lead me the way out_. I opened my eyes to jump back in surprise as little faeries popped out of their hiding places. They motioned for me to follow them I hesitate for a moment, then trotted after them occasionally falling into mud and getting caught and snagged by branches through the forest.

_man they are fast_, I thought to myself trotting faster to keep up.

They stopped and pointed at a line of trees, then smiled at me softly they flew off before I could thank them properly. I trotted out of the forest and into a lively field of animals and flowers. I looked down to see an unpleasant surprise. _Oh, boy do I feel out of place,_ I thought my coat was messy and muddy as my mane and tail had a few sticks sticking out everywhere. _I really need a bath_, I thought as I slowly made my way to a stream not to far from here.

I trotted towards a strange, yet peaceful looking village as soon as I have made it out of the forest. _Hmmm I don't remember a village being there_, I thought to myself feeling better after having myself a bath. Now, I looked presentable to whoever ruled this tiny village. As I trotted into the village, I nearly collided into a pink pony. Her mane and tail pink and poufy her cutie mark was balloons, which confused me because I had no idea what the ponies' cutie mark could mean.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. I didn't see you there." I apologize to her as she simply turned around with a big grin on her face. "That's okay. It was an accident. No prob-" The pink pony said before gasping loudly at me, confusing me a little. "Um, you okay?" I asked out of curiosity as the pink pony looked blankly at me. _She's starting to scare me_, I thought as I backed up a step.

"Your new here, aren't you?" the pink pony asked as she was jumping with joy. "Uhhh..." I said before I was cut off by the pink pony. "My name's Pinkie Pie and I'm friends with everypony here. Would you like to be my friend?" Pinkie asked again as she put on another big grin on her face. "Uhhh..." I said again. But before I could get myself together, there was something happening not to far off.

"Come all, come forth! Come see the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Somepony yelled as a small crowd gathered around a stage, just as a show was about to start. "Oh! Something fun is about to happen! Well, see you around new pony." Pinkie said before literally disappearing into thin air. "How in the world did she do that?" I asked myself before I shake off of what I saw before turning my attention back to the stage just as the show began.

There were a few fireworks and laser shows happening before a unicorn popped onto the stage. I looked up at the unicorn on the stage as she levitated her hat with her horn. Her mane and tail were silver. She was blue and her cutie mark was wand with mist behind it. _Man, what a gloater_, I thought as she went on about how great and powerful she was. I rolled my eyes not caring of a word she was saying. "That's it, I can't take it anymore." a sudden southern voice came over the crowd. I watched as an orange pony with a yellow mane and tail jump on stage she did a few rope tricks. I watched as the southern pony was doing more rope tricks. I saw that her cutie mark was 3 red apples which by the way looked delicious and reminded me I hadn't eaten for Celestia knows how long, my belly rumbled and growled.

I watched as the orange pony smiled with pride Trixie smiled at her mockingly. I shuddered. "Man, she gives the willies," I whisper to myself. I_ really wanna show this little mare a lesson she'll never forget_, I thought smiling at the many things I could do to her to stop her gloating. She's not powerful she's annoying.

Just then, Trixie's horn glowed as she levitated a rope towards the orange pony. Before I could warn her, the rope wrapped around her hooves and hogtied her down before shoving an apple into her mouth. "Is there any other pony that thinks they are better than me?" Trixie asked the crowd.

I stomp my hoof onto the ground in frustration as I was ready to challenge her, but another female voice beat me to it. "Hey, there is no need to go around showing off." a cyan Pegasus said as she flew up onto stage. I'm kinda struck by this mare because her mane and tail were rainbow colored._ I've never seen anything like that_, I thought. I examine her further of this new Pegasus, her eyes were violet as her cutie mark was a storm cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt. Either this mare was born this way or she reeeaaalllly loves rainbows.

"Oh?" Trixie asked in cockiness. "You think you can do better than me?"

"Yeah, that is my job." the rainbow mare said. Trixie snorted at the rainbow mare who just simply flew off and around the windmill at tremendous speeds. _Wow_, I thought, _she is fast just like my faerie friends, I wonder if they gave her flying lessons_. I then shake my head, _nah they are shy and wont reveal themselves unless its only me around_. I watched as she flew upward through a few clouds and back down around the windmill, she landed back on the stage a rainbow appears above her head.

"They don't call me Rainbow and Dash for nothing." the rainbow mare said as she started beaming with pride. _Rainbow Dash, huh? I've got to remember that if I ever run into her_, I thought to myself again. "Well, after Trixie is done with you, they'll be calling you loser." Trixie said as her horn glowed again. The rainbow that Rainbow Dash created started to spin around her before making Rainbow fly around uncontrollably.

After Rainbow's little ride with the rainbow, anger started to rise within me once more. "Is there anypony else that would like to challenge the Great and Powerful Trixie. Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest unicorn to ever live?" Trixie asked as more fireworks and laser shows went off. _UGH! This pony needs to learn its lesson soon or I'm-I'm..._ I thought before closing my eyes and tried to control my breathing. _Calm yourself, Mystic, just calm yourself_, I thought as I continued to take a few deep breaths.

I opened my eyes to see that another unicorn has stepped up. "You may think your tough with your so called 'powers,' but there is more to magic to your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle, a unicorn needs to have style." the other unicorn started before magically taking the curtain off and quickly designing a fabulous dress. "A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty." The crowd cheered in ohs and ahs as the unicorn started to show off her dress in front of the crowd.

Trixie smiled devilishly before her horn glowed, making the unicorn's hair change in shape and color. The crowd gasped in disbelief as the unicorn yelled out, "Quick, I need a mirror. What did she do to my hair? I know she did something to my hair." I hear a few voices saying something to the unicorn, but I couldn't hear them over the murmurs of the rest of the crowds. "No! Green hair! Not green hair! What a awful, awful color." the unicorn yelled out before jumping off the stage and ran away crying.

"Ah! you think your better than the Great and Powerful Trixie? You think you have more magical talent?" Trixie asked a lavender unicorn, who looked very scared at this point. "Well, come on, Show Trixie what you've got, show us all." Trixie demanded. The lavender unicorn starts to talk, but from where I'm standing, I couldn't hear what she was saying. The lavender unicorn then took off, as Trixie chuckled to herself. "Ha! once again the Great and Powerful Trixie has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria. Was there ever any doubt?" Trixie scoffed to the crowd before exiting the stage.

_UGH! This pony is really getting on my nerves!_ I thought as the crowd dispersed from the scene. I knew I should have gone after the lavender unicorn or the unicorn that got her hair ruined, but hunger overpowered my thoughts and I quietly and quickly roamed right into the streets as I let my nose and legs take me to where ever they were going. Occasionally, I did find bits laying around as I quickly scooped them up and stuffed them somewhere safe, hoping that they would come in handy later.

_Okay, let's eat first and then I'll find that lavender unicorn_, I thought to myself as I continued to walk through the streets, looking for a good place to chow down.

Well, those bits did come in handy as I had one of the most delicious lunch I have ever had in over Celestia knows how long. I stop what I'm doing and think about what I just thought. _Celestia. Who is Celestia anyway. I've never heard of her, but still I use her name like I know it_. I thought a little longer of it before shaking my head. _I don't have time to think of this, I need to find that unicorn_, I thought as I quicken my pace through town, looking almost everywhere for that unicorn.

The sun was nearly completely down by the time I reached a tree that was made into a house. There is a sign hanging near the door as it read 'Ponyville Library'. _A library, Huh? Maybe I could find the unicorn in there. But then again, probably not_, I thought as I quietly entered into the library to find nopony here.

Before I could yell out to see if anypony was here, I heard two voices arguing somewhere upstairs. I then quietly walk upstairs and near an opened door to see the lavender pony arguing with a baby dragon. This baby dragon was purple scales as he had lime green stomach. His spines were also green as it ran from the top of his head to the tip of his tail.

"Come on, Twilight. You'll be using your magic to show Trixie." the baby dragon said, trying to change the unicorn's mind on showing that good-for-nothing Trixie. "I said, no Spike. If I go out there and show off my magic tricks, then I risk losing my friends. I'm sorry, but I just can't risk losing them as friends." the unicorn said as they continued to argue for a little more.

"Fine!" the baby dragon, Spike I presumed by now, said before making his way to the another door. "But you are more powerful than Trixie." Spike said before walking out that door. The unicorn sits herself down and lets out a sigh. Finally, I decide its time I step in. "He's right you know." I said before revealing myself from behind the door.

The unicorn jumps up from hearing my sudden voice. The unicorn turns to me before asking, "Who are you?" I let out a sigh before entering into the room and sitting myself across from her. "I'm Mystic Night." I said before continuing before the unicorn could ask me any other question. "You know he is right. Even though I just met you, I even think your more powerful than Trixie."

The unicorn looks away for a second before looking back at me. "How could you be so sure?" the unicorn asked me. I thought about it for a second before giving her my answer. "The way you carry yourself, I guess." I said to her, "Now, I might not know a lot about you as we just met, but I can see that you are more powerful than that show off, and don't think that your friends will mistreat you because of what they do. They would always like you for who you are, not what you can do. That is what real friends do." she looked at me not sure of what to say. I stare into her violet eyes with my green eyes. she looks away again as I just get up to show that Trixie a lesson about gloating.

I trot out the door, leaving the lavender unicorn there to think about my words. I trot down the stairs, through the door and back outside, which darkness has already fallen, where I nearly knock down a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail, her cutie mark were 3 butterflies, her eyes were beautiful blue colored. I bow to her. "I'm so sorry miss I should've been more careful and watched where I was going" I say as I look up at her as she just stared at me. Hmmm, maybe she's never seen an alicorn before I thought to myself.

Before I could ask her anything else, the yellow Pegasus took off away from me, kinda making me wander what I've done to make her fly off like that. _Oh, I hope I didn't hurt her feelings or anything_, I thought as a wave of guilt washed over me as I thought that I really did hurt her feelings.

I thought of going after her and ask her if I hurt her feeling or something, but I wasn't sure how to approach her or even talk to the little Pegasus after what happened here. I just decided to find a place to sleep tonight, but before I could think of a place to sleep, something tackles me from behind, causing me to fall to the ground.

"HELLO AGAIN, NEW PONY!" a familiar voice yelled into my ear, causing my ear to ring in pain. "Pinkie?" I asked as the party pony got off me and started bouncing up and down in excitement. "That's my name, don't wear it out." Pinkie said as she continued to bounce up and down. "What are you doing here?" I asked her in confusion.

Pinkie giggled a little before answering my question. "Well, I was on my way back to the Cakes when I saw you out her all on your own and it looked like you were sad. So I decided to surprise you to cheer you up." Cheer me up? I thought a little angrily. "Yeah, Surprise attacking me and almost making me deaf is going to make me feel better. Thanks, Pinkie, Thanks." I sarcastically say to her. "No problem." Pinkie said before releasing a huge grin to me.

"Okay..." I said awkwardly before backing up a little away from Pinkie. "Well, I've got to go, I've got to find a place to sleep." I said to her before turning around but I come face to face with her again. _Whoa! How in Equestria was she able to do that? _I ask myself. "Your looking for a place to stay? Well, maybe you can stay with me." Pinkie suggested.

"Um, no thanks. I might find a place somewhere else. Besides..." I start before Pinkie grabs my hoof and starts dragging me to where she's staying. "Nonsense, your always welcomed to stay with the Cakes and I." Pinkie said as she continued to drag me. As soon as we made it to where she's staying, my coat was all messed up again. _Aw, great, now I'm going to need another bath_, I thought before Pinkie happily skipped into the bakery, forcing me to follow her.

Once inside, I'm greeted by a light blue mare with light crimson and pale, grayish crimson swirls in her mane and tail, her eyes are brilliant rose color as her cutie mark are three cupcakes. And a light bright amber colored stallion with light orange mane and tail, his eyes were deep green as his cutie mark were three carrot cake pieces.

"Hello dearie and who might you be?" the light blue mare asked as me and Pinkie reached the counter which displayed varieties of sweets like cookies, cupcakes, muffins and so much more. Even though I eat, my stomach growled at the sight of it. Man, does these treats look good, I thought just as the light bright amber colored stallion asked, "Are you here to buy something?"

I shook myself from my trance before looking at the bakers. "Um, no. I'm actually here to because Pinkie dragged me here saying that maybe you guys would let me stay here for a while." I said as the bakers looked at each other for a second. "Well, I don't know. And besides the way, I'm Mr. Cake and this is my wife, Mrs. Cake. Why don't you just rent a room somewhere at a motel? " Mr. Cake asked as I looked from Pinkie to the Cakes as I took a breath. _I've gotta tell them,_ I said to myself.

I started to explain to the Cakes about my dilemma, they stared at me wide eyed not knowing what to say. I kept the mythical creature part to myself because I really didn't want to freak them out. "I'd be very grateful if I could stay for awhile." I stared at Pinkie as she smiled and added "He could stay and work here for awhile till he finds his own place"

The cakes mumbled to each other for a bit. After a few minutes, they smiled and nodded. "He may stay," Mrs. cake said as Mr. cake added, "Plus he can help out around here." I bowed to them and said thank you before they showed me to my room. All the room contained was a bed, dresser and closet. "Thank you again." I said. "Your welcome." Mr. and Mrs. Cake said before they said goodnight to me before leaving me to do whatever I needed to do.

I crawled into bed in hopes of falling asleep and hoping that from all the weird stuff that happened today, everything would be better tomorrow.


End file.
